hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellwood Blight
Ellwood Blight otherwise known as Mordred is the rumored ex-apprentice of Liliana Brightstar making him the only other user of Mysticism. With a life-ambition to become the strongest nen user, Ellwood's thirst for power is as great as Liliana's thirst for knowledge because he seeks enough power to be able to find and kill his family for abandoning him as a child. After five years under Liliana's wing he parted ways with her out of disgust of Mysticism's principles. Disgust that eventually led him to develop a darker more sinister version of Mysticism, which he calls Sorcery, that focuses on forcing nature to submit to his control rather than unity and harmony with it. Appearance Based on appearances alone, Ellwood Blight usually doesn't look very remarkable or terrifying, but instead looks rather ordinary. There is an enigmatic and slightly ominous air about his demeanor, which has a tendency to put people on edge. This combined with how there is always a hint of smug superiority on his expression typically causes people to dislike him the moment they meet see him. This unremarkable air about him mostly comes from how good he is at hiding his true intentions and emotions, which if he allowed himself to express feely, would make him look very terrifying. While his actual age is unknown, based on appearances he looks to be in his late teens or early 20s suggesting that at the very least he is younger than the woman whom he once called master. With that said, determining his actual biological age is very hard because of his constantly shortening lifespan. Ellwood has short pitch black hair, which covers most of the upper half of his face. Despite, whom his master once was Ellwood's hair is surprisingly neat and well kept. Ellwood seems to go to great effort to keep himself well-groomed so that he can easily blend in and remain unnoticed. The only notable feature of his hair is the small clump of hair that forever stands upright. Complimenting the color of his hair, Ellwood also has dark eyes. His eyes has a degree calm serenity. Every so his gaze becomes very intense when he is unable to fully hide his hunger for power. Ellwood's attire is simple and looks just as unremarkable as he does. He is always seen wearing a black robe with gold edges accompanied by a white toga that is wrapped around his torso. His robe covers most of his body, which leaves only his forearms, head, and neck exposed. Lastly, he wears ordinary black shoes. Personality History Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Immense Durability Enhanced Strength Poor Combatant Shortened Lifespan Nen Abilities As an apprentice of Liliana, Ellwood's nen abilities are quite similar yet inferior to his master. Being a conjurer like she was, Liliana taught Ellwood how to use Mysticism. This gave him the ability to draw nen from nature to blend it with his own giving it an untainted quality. This untainted quality makes it highly effective for healing, exorcism, and defensive techniques. Furthermore, like his master he was able to draw out aspects of nature to improve the versatility of his conjuration abilities. While in Liliana's case what she can conjure seems to be limited only by her imagination, Ellwood does not have this luxury. The combination of his personality and lack of experience forced him to only be able to conjure things related to destruction such as fire, lightning, weapons, etc. After teaching Ellwood the basics of Mysticism she went on to training him in all nen types. While his skill in all nen types is nowhere close to Liliana the few ways he can use the other nen types still greatly augmented his versatility as a nen specialist. In fights he can perform actions such as use enhancement to slightly augment his physical abilities or his nen attacks, use manipulation to use a very restrictive form of telekinesis, use his nen itself as a weapon with emission, and mimic some properties with transmutation. Thanks to his cunning he is able to make great use of his limited capabilities in the other nen types. When he left Liliana he stopped using Mysticism in exchange for another nen technique modeled after it called Sorcery, which is much more sinister form of Mysticism. Sorcery is different from Mysticism on a fundamental level. The primary ideology behind Mysticism is forming a relationship with nature by mastering nen and as a result of this mutual friendship nature willingly allows it's user to draw its nen into their body while at the same time allowing nature to benefit from their nen. Sorcery is different in that Ellwood forces the nen flowing through nature without its "consent" or care for what happens to it. Instead of having a mutual friendship with nature like Mysticism; Sorcery develops an abusive relationship with nature. This allows Ellwood to draw as much nen as he wants from nature unlike with Mysticism. When this amount of nen allows is blended with his own it gives it a corrupted quality, which makes it vastly more destructive than Mysticism. The corrupt quality makes it highly effective for offensive techniques, curse techniques, and in general anything related to causing harm. This is shown in how Ellwood's nen is so corrupt that it can strip plant life of all its nen upon contact causing the plant to decay and eventually die in seconds. In addition to being more destructive, Sorcery techniques are also easier to use and take less time. Offensive techniques that would take several long minutes to cast, Ellwood can cast in mere seconds. As a result, on the surface it can seem as though Sorcery is superior to Mysticism despite how limiting it is in comparison to Mysticism. This, in fact, is not the case because its drawbacks are much more severe than Mysticism. In fact, Sorcery is drastically inferior to Mysticism. The toll Sorcery has on Ellwood's body is enough to shorten his lifespan every time he uses it as well injure and weaken his body and body. This is the greatest irony of Sorcery. It is all about obtaining unimaginable power yet in the end all it does is weaken its user. A fact, Ellwood is blind to due to how he ignored Liliana's wise words of how there are no shortcuts to great power. In Ellwood's mind, Sorcery is a peerless perfect nen technique capable of limitless power. *'Seme:' *'Rashōmon:' *'Maleficium:' Equipment Quotes Trivia *Ellwood's nen abilities were inspired dark mage in most fiction works and the dark side of the force in Star Wars.